A Spell Never Cast
by Jessaminebell
Summary: What would have happened if she had caught the vase? How would have their lives changed? Would it have been for the best? For the worst? Only Haruhi Fujioka can decide, though the answer may just shock her.
1. Chapter 1

A Spell Never Cast

A spell never cast. A wish never coming true, or rather, an annoyance never recieved? How can you be

sure whether the wish was for the best if you have truly never felt its effects?

A gasp. Crashing of porcelain. Or not?

A relieved sigh rang through the air. The girl lifted the vase to it's original position, twisting the handle

to showcase its real beauty.

"Man, that could have been a mess.." I would have been in debt with these idiots.

She looked back to the crowd staring back in shock. They simply looked on, not uttering a single word.

The twins slumped over each other, one holding onto the other's neck.

Haruhi took the chance, opening the door to the exit. She took a second to glance back.

"I'm sorry to have disturbed you, but it really was an accident. I thought this room was empty." She

paused, the cool brass handle chilling her fingers.

"I suppose I should be leaving."

With not a word spoken against it, the girl took her leave. The host club's image was replaced with that

of a wooden door. A closed off world. A story never starting. A dream never coming true.

Man, am I glad I got out of there.

She smiled, walking down the isolated hallway.

Imagine what would have happened if I stuck around with those guys.

Yeah, nothing but trouble.

"Who is that kid?"

"A commoner in our school? Is he some sort of super commoner?"

Voices not bothering or even caring to hush themselves bounced right off of Haruhi and into the air.

What was the point of letting them get to her? What good would it do to worry about what others

thought? Her test grades wouldn't be affected.

"Class will now start."

The middle aged man strolled into the room, ushering the students to their desks and sending silence

into the air. He started his lesson. ignoring various whispers and murmurs. A particularly loud set of

voices broke the silence. The twins made no effort to talk to the others, and continued with a

conversation between themselves. The only one keeping to herself was the new kid. She kept a close

eye to the teacher, crafting as many notes as possible.

Three worlds seemed to exist in that single classroom. That of the students, the twins, and the loner.

Worlds never meant to combine. Worlds that would intersect with only the help of a miracle. A miracle

that never happened.

So how is it up in heaven, mom? Life here in Ouran isn't so bad. I don't have any friends, but that just

gives me more time to study, to get done what I came here for. Enrolling in this elite high school wasn't

to have a good time, just for my academics.

Haruhi glanced out the nearby window, watching as a few figures raced towards the courtyard.

Some type of event is going on. It was all the girls could talk about after class was done. What could be

happening in the garden?

She took another glance, seeing more persons flock to the greenery. She shrugged, squeezing her

books to her chest.

Whatever it is, it doesn't concern me. Not in the least.

Top of the class again.

Haruhi examined the board posted in the hallway. As usual, her grades were at the top. Nothing new,

but it gave some confidence to see her name far above all other students.

The same routine for me every day. Wake up, eat breakfast, go to class, lunch, class, home, study, and

sleep. Nothing changes from day to day, as I always walk the same way. My classroom is no where

near the abandoned music room, and I scarcely see the men who were there. The twins are in my

class, but they keep to themselves, as do I. This is how I imagined living here would be. Even with that

being said, and my lifestyle already picked out, why can't I seem to get used to it? Everywhere I turn, I

wish something would pop out. Something to change.

Haruhi took her leave, the faint sunlight reflecting through the hall windows and blinding her every few

seconds.

Maybe that's just me being selfish. Yeah, nothing is going to happen, so why should I keep thinking

about it?

"Fujioka, you have a moment?" A single voice spoken to me in days.

Haruhi took a second to glance up from the work she had been doing.

An orange-haired twin was glancing down to her, holding a paper of his own. His bored expression

hinted little of his intentions.

"The clubs are holding introductions for possible members." He held out a single flyer encased in rose

print.

"The host club manager wanted me to hand out invitations to all the guys in Hikaru's and I's class. It's

after school, and on a day when no other clubs are holding activities. It's also in a week with no tests

or quizzes, so don't say you have to study." He placed the paper to the student's desk, turning around.

"To be honest, it really doesn't matter if anyone comes. The club has been doing fine up until now, so

there's really no point in recruiting more members. Besides, a commoner like yourself has no business

going to such a club, Fujioka. Even mistakenly opening the door in the first place like you did is

considered offensive."

Kaoru stole a glance over his shoulder, bored eyes and paper-thin mouth truly indifferent.

"So I would just stay home and study, just as you have always have."

It seems as if they're getting bored of insulting me.

Haruhi watched as he made an exit, but not before glancing to a fellow student. He flashed a smile,

watching as the girl blushed and offered a nod in exchange. The door slowly shut, but not before a faint

turn of a head. An amber eye that seemed almost.. Apologetic.

Haruhi slowly raised her head to marvel in the strange action. What was one of her tormentors doing,

giving such a sad look? Is this a new form of bullying?

She shuffled through a few papers, realizing that he was indeed gone.

Must be. There can't be another explanation.


	2. Chapter 2

"And so I said to him, get out of my bed, crybaby. You should have seen the look on his face! He was

blushing for god knows how lo-Hey! Who the hell are you?"

Why are they picking on me? I just walk by and it's as if they're flocking just to take a stab at the

transfer kid.

Haruhi stopped herself mid-step. She glanced back, the box of leftovers balancing perfectly in her one

hand. She hadn't meant to walk into the lunchroom, yet that was the place in which she ended up. The

winding halls offered little insight on the labyrinth of a school. It was a miracle she had made it to the

right classes on the first day.

"Yeah? Did you want me?" The best thing for me to do is to humor them. I don't want to make any

enemies, especially at this school.

"Oh, wait, you were that one guy who stumbled into the Host club, weren't you? The commoner?" He

says my supposed nick-name as if it isn't to insult me. I guess that's my title now, poor miracle.

Haruhi sighed, nodding.

"Yeah. Like I said, it was a mistake. I was hoping to find a quiet place to study." I didn't mean to walk

into a harem. I might be scarred for life.

Hikaru stood from his place at the table, nodding to a few girls before joining Fujioka. She was a little

surprised, but didn't show it.

"A lot of people accidently bump into our club. The guys mistake it as a nice place to relax, while the

girls hope to find somewhere to chat privately. Either gender, they typically stay, at least, longer than

you did. Why did you leave so abruptly?"

Hikaru glanced down, sticking both hands to his pockets. He wore the same expression his brother had

created earlier that day. Truly not caring.

Why the hell should he care? Does it matter that one little person decided to leave? Haruhi sighed in

frustration, turning her head towards the hall window. They were walking, but with no apparent

destination in mind.

"I don't have any time for clubs or goofing off. I need to study and do well on my tests so that I can

enroll into a good college." I truly have no idea why I'm telling him any of this. Why does it feel as if I've

said this so many times?

Hikaru frowned, his neutral eyes morphing into disapprovement.

"That's all you want to do?"

"What else could I possibly do?"

She whipped out a quick answer, the questions starting to become troublesome.

Hikaru stopped himself, allowing the girl to walk a few steps before pausing as well.

"Have a good time. You could join a club, have fun with others, do something other than worrying about

things you have no control over."

"I have control over whether or not I get good grades."

"And what if grades weren't all that matters?"

Haruhi whipped her head around, slightly glaring to the twin. She clenched a fist, books nearly falling as

the balance beam of a hand was changed.

"And what if I told you that you were annoying me? I have to spend my time studying because my

future isn't guaranteed like most of you here. I actually have to work hard to succeed."

Her glare softened as she glanced out the window.

"You wouldn't understand."

The conversation was signaled to end as she strode away, leaving Hikaru alone in the hallway. He

stared for a few seconds, her back being the main focus of his pupils.

"Hey, Hikaru!"

The orange-haired teen smiled, shaking off any hints of discomfort. He looked over, a girl from his class

waving for his attention.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a few seconds." He gave one last glance towards the transfer student's direction

before joining his many admirers.

Why does she seem so familiar?


	3. Chapter 3

"As you can see from this example, x can vary throughout an equation.." Haruhi sighed, realizing the

supposed pencil was truly a pen. She would have no way of erasing any mistakes in her math class.

Talk about bad luck.

"Excuse me, do you have a pencil I could borrow?" She whispered, leaning towards a fellow student's

desk. The girl shook her head, eyes still glued towards the chalk board. She was almost in a trance.

Haruhi withdrew herself, leaning the opposite way to ask the same favor. Still no luck.

I suppose I'll have to keep this stupid thing. I just hope I don't make any mistakes.

She shrugged, continuing on with the notes.

"Class is now dismissed." The teacher closed his assignment book, walking towards the door. He slid

open the wood, revealing two very different faces.

"Hika-chan, Kao-chan!"

Why such a cutesy voice? Haruhi perked up, the delay in recognition finally ceasing and allowing her to

realize the origin of the voice.

An elementary school appearance paired with a very straight-faced giant. Not the likeliest of pairs. They

stood, peering into the classroom. The smaller of the two, the boy with light golden hair slightly

obscuring his vision, was bouncing up and down. His pink rabbit flopped in his arms, ears landing in

each and every direction. His chocolate eyes wandered around the room, searching for a familiar face.

He perked up, realizing his friends' positions. He looked back to Mori.

"There they are! I told you they would still be here." He laughed, waiting for a reply.

Mori grunted, agreeing with no true phrase or words.

Honey ran after the twins, popping up beside the both of them. He threw his bunny to the air,

misjudging his aim and sending the rabbit on a wild drop.

Right onto the transfer student.

"Oopsie! Looks like Usa-chan made a new friend!" He chuckled, looking back to Hikaru and Kaoru. They

didn't seem to have the same happy-go-lucky attitude and simply looked on as Honey ran to retrieve

his companion.

The teen stopped in front of Haruhi, staring up with big eyes. The display of having a pink bunny atop

her head didn't work wonders for her popularity, and yet, others were glancing over. Laughing. Smiling.

No hint of hate or malice ran through them while gazing at the rabbit and Honey.

"I haven't seen you around since you came to the host club. How are you?" He asked sweetly.

Haruhi shrugged, not giving a straight reply.

Why should she have to? It wasn't as if they were actually caring for her answers, for her words. It was

all a trick. The small boy was paying attention to the new kid simply for the appearance of doing so.

Even with those thoughts going through her head, she spoke up. Not loud enough for the others to

hear, but for the small teen to listen if he cared to.

"Not as great as you'd expect, but why would you care? What is this little stunt going to help you

anyway? I would think talking to me would actually drop your rank." She sighed, packing up a few

folders.

Honey let his smile drop, but for only a second.

"To be honest, that throw wasn't for my sake."

Haruhi stopped her hand, slowly turning her head towards him.

"Hika-chan and Kao-chan told me about you when I asked. I decided I wanted to see if what they said

was true. And,"

He smiled, but sincerely, and not for the sake of being cute.

"I can see what they said was really the truth."

Leaving her without any words, Honey silently grabbed his stuffed rabbit. For a last time, he grinned

largely.

"I hope you have a nice time at Ouran!"

She watched as he grabbed the twins, whipping them out of the room. The classroom door slid closed,

Haruhi mostly alone. The girls had gone off after the little lolita while the others had wandered out

before Honey had left.

He said the throw wasn't for his sake...

She pondered, looking down to the embroidery on her bag. The worn-out fabric had lightened in shade

to a light blue.

Was he trying to actually see how I was doing?


	4. Chapter 4

Everyday I come to school, it convinces me even more of how much I don't fit in. Even the teachers

know it, just going by the way that they look at me.

Haruhi sighed, closing her eyes.

Maybe it was a mistake coming to Ouran. Such a rich school could never suite someone like me. The

students and I are just too different, we can't coexist, it would be too hard.

Walking into that Host Club should have at least taught me something about my place.

Haruhi opened her eyes, the light reflecting in her chocolate pupils.

I'm a commoner that can't handle her life at her new school.

That's all I'll ever be as long as I'm there.

"You approached the honor student, I take it?"

Kyouya Ootori, the unannounced brains of the club piped up, still ticking away at his calculator. The

twins to which he was exclaiming to, were unusually silent.

"How did you know?"

"Yeah, what gave it away?"

Their glum faces barely reflected the unusually down Honey. He played with his rabbit's arms, a smile

not going across his paper-thin mouth.

"You always look that way after you talk to him. Even after we first met, you were quite in the dumps

for the rest of the day. The girls weren't very pleased. That's not something I can merely brush off."

Kyouya glanced back over to them.

The twins frowned, looking away.

"There's something odd about him."

"We can't put our fingers on it.."

"Do you realize what's happened, Hikaru? Until now, there were only two groups of people: Us and

everyone else. But for the first time, someone's crossed into our world."

Kaoru suddenly sprung up, a slight tingling sensation washing over his body.

"Kaoru?" His brother questioned, becoming slightly concerned.

He offered a smile to soothe his worries.

"It's nothing. I was just feeling a little dizzy is all."

Even with what he had said, the teen couldn't help but feel uneasy.

Who had said that?

Why had they said it?

Why am I remembering this now?

Kaoru shook it off, an arm sliding around his neck.

"H-hey!" He protested, Hikaru rubbing a clenched knuckle into his skull.

"Don't space out on me, idiot! We have to come up with our next routine! The girls are getting tired of

you being such a wuss all the time, Kaoru!"

They laughed gleefully, ignoring the previous seriousness of their last conversation.

Alright, Hikaru, I'll take a hint. You don't want to get yourself down in talking about him either, do you? I

can't say it's the most fun of topics, and seriousness isn't much of your forte, but it's true. The cold-hard

truth. He's alone.

Alone walking to school.

Alone during class.

Alone at lunch.

Always alone.

And you can't stand it, can you? You tried though, I know that.

Kyouya looked on, momentarily stopping his hand and pen.

I think I screwed it up, though. I was so cold and unfeeling.

And I'm sorry.

I don't even know why I did it, truly a mystery to myself, as if someone else was controlling me.

But, I think you know that.

"Excuse m-"

"It's really no pro-"

Their eyes met, figures suddenly recognizing each other, yet one seemed happier than the other.

The blonde haired host blinked his eyes in shock, realizing the girl looming below him.

"Haruhi Fujioka? Weren't you in here a few weeks ago, near the start of the school year?" Tamaki

looked around to make sure he was in the correct room.

Haruhi sighed, nodding.

"Someone.. Mistakenly put my bag in here, and I came to look for it." With those gaze-avoiding eyes,

she managed to spill out part of the story.

Tamaki stared for a few seconds, jumping a couple of inches and nodding back.

"Oh, well, we don't have any club activities, as the orientation for possible members is going on in the

courtyard." He scratched his chin, glancing around the empty room. A room filled with so many

memories.

"I can help you.. If you'd like."

Haruhi shrugged.

"If you must, I guess it wouldn't hurt."

"What does this phantom bag look like?" The teen grunted, bending into a small area behind the

counter. An expensive scent of coffee loomed in the air, especially around him.

"It's a normal satchel, nothing extravagant, oh, and it's a bit worn out." More like a lot worn out. Dad's

been egging me to get a new one, and I might just have to.

Haruhi sighed, wiping her brow. She stood, realizing the bag wasn't in the area she had thought.

I just can't lose all my schoolwork. All of my notes and assignment papers are in my binder. If I don't

get it back, then...

"Is this it?"

The words she had been itching to hear. The girl whipped around, eyes wide and hopeful.

In the near distance, Tamaki held a blue bag to the air, slowly striding over to her position. Without a

word, he lifted it in front of her.

Haruhi reached up, only for the important piece to be pulled back.

Tamaki revealed his face, a tight frown plastered on.

"Under one condition, Fujioka."

He glanced to the faded emblem sewn into the satchel, eyes lost and almost sad.

"No one would have thrown your bag into the garbage, at least, no one in here. Everyone knows

something so plain and simple would never belong to a normal student, but.."

He looked down to her, a cloud dimming the room as it passed by the afternoon sun.

"I want to have a cup of coffee with you, Fujioka. Right here, and right now. If you do, you can have

your bag back."

Having no other choice but to accept, Haruhi sighed her usual sigh.

"Fine, but only a cup of coffee."

The smell of coffee was stronger than before as the liquid was revealed to the air, sending out small

particles into the room. It soon filled the whole host club with an recognizable smell.

Haruhi sat awkwardly across the small table, staring into the cup. She didn't lift her eyes, as she knew

who was just a few feet away. The silence was terrible, creating some sort of wall between the two.

Taking a long sip, Tamaki opened his mouth.

"They stole your bag, the guys in your class, didn't they?" She was caught off-guard, and glancing up, a

certain guilt worked it's way into her.

Haruhi looked away, realizing he had known from the start.

"Not like it matters. We got the bag back, anyway. There are just a few stains, and I can wash them

out."

Tamaki bit his lip, staring at the strange student. It was as if he was trying to block them all out, trying

to distance himself from the people at the school.

"Why do you do that?"

Haruhi glanced back, confusion spreading across her face.

"Why do I do what?" What is it now? Is he going to ridicule me for not standing up? I said, it doesn't

matter, just a slight inconvenience in my opinion.

"Why are you trying to make all of us the bad guys? Why?" He accused in an average tone, placing the

rose-detailed cup to its plate.

"What?"

"You came to this school to learn, and yet.. I get the feeling that that is no longer what you want. Are

you trying to convince yourself it's us, and not yourself that is pushing away?" He sighed, looking out

the window.

"At least, that's what Kyouya said. He's a lot better at explaining these things, but I can see what he's

saying. You started out not wanting anything to do with us, and you don't like how that ended up, so

you're trying to head back a one-way street."

Haruhi glared, tightening a fist under the table.

"That's not true. I'm only here to-"

"Why did you stay?"

He cut her off, relaxing her clenched muscles. Tamaki closed his eyes.

"You could have just taken your bag and left without a word. I wouldn't have touched you, but you

stayed. I didn't even get very much time to convince you before you agreed."

Tamaki opened his eyes, revealing happy blue pupils and a light smirk.

"You wanted to talk to me, Fujioka. You wanted to stay. Admit it."

Her eyes widened, and glancing to him, she could tell he had found the truth.

The truth that she didn't even know.

What she truly wanted, but..

With a quick shake, Haruhi turned her head.

"I have to study, I should get going.."

A quick excuse and she was off, her walk rather quick and large.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki exclaimed, watching as she opened the brass handle to the door.

She glanced back quickly, eyes demanding and irritated.

"What!?" She shot, trying to hurry him along.

His smirk increased, and with a rather large throw, he managed to get the bag safely into her arms.

"You didn't even remember what you came here to get. Admit that I'm right!"

Tamaki laughed, watching the student turn a light shade of pink.

She turned away quickly, opening the door with a solid motion and stepping into the hall. It had almost

closed before he had his opportunity to speak.

"Come to the Host Club sometime, okay?" A simple request from one of the few nice creatures lurking

around the school. Haruhi watched as the door separated the two, the teen still sitting idle in his chair,

not having moved a single muscle.

Haruhi stood just as calmly, still feeling his striking blue eyes through the door.

She took a step, hand reaching for the handle, and yet-

"Oh, hey, it's the transfer student." A pair of voices piped up, stopping her hand as it lay a few inches

short.

Haruhi shot back, twisting her head to the twins.

She gasped, realizing it was not only them. The entire Host club, the brains, the twins, the kid, and the

body-builder. They all stood in the hall, just looking to her.

"So~o~o, the infamous honors student was about to enter the Host Club? What's all that about?"

"Yeah, are you positive you're not gay?" Hikaru had to add, studying the girl in unison. They twisted all

around her, examining her every inch.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, stop being yourselves. Some of us should be graced by not receiving your words."

Kyouya watched as they withdrew themselves, standing next to Honey.

Kyouya smiled, turning back to Haruhi. With perfect business-man-like manners, he began to speak.

"Were you about to go in? The orientations are done, but I could run through the entire club agenda if

you'd be so kind as to stay. I think you would be a nice asset to the club, Mr. Fujioka."

He reached out a hand, eyes closed to brighten the appearance of his smile.

Haruhi paused, glancing around.

What am I supposed to do!? I was going to open that door-

Wait, I was going to open that door!? Why the heck did I want to open that door!?

Haruhi pressed her back to the wooden wall, smiling nervously.

"Um, well, I've got to um.. Study, yeah. I should get in some hours today as well..."

A terrible excuse poured from her lips, and with those words, she began to walk the opposite way of

the boys. Haruhi breathed in and out, heart-rate slightly increased.

Still staring, were all of the Host Club, excluding Tamaki. They wore rather sympathetic expressions as

they glanced, having Haruhi unaware of their eyes. Kaoru and Hikaru exchanged glances, and with

similar eyes, they seemed to agree.

She was truly distanced, be it her fault or not.

Sorry it took so long, guys. I had a bit of a writers' block, and other stories I had to get out. Anyway, I think this is pretty decent, length-wise. Thanks for reading, and check out Chapter 5 when it's up.


	5. Chapter 5

"Did you hear the news?" The twins sat in their chairs, holding their heads in opposite manners,

creating a perfectly symmetrical image from the front. They talked amongst themselves, though their

tone signaled for the others to listen in.

Hikaru nodded, glancing over to his brother.

"Yeah, that new honors student is leaving. A couple of weeks and he already chickened out. How

boring." He commented, catching a yawn as he finished.

Kaoru nodded, a line forming at his lips.

"And here I thought we had made ourselves a new toy. What a tease."

They seemed to agree as the room grew silent, no other members wanting to add to the conversation,

and nothing else needed to say.

Tamaki glanced out the window and towards the front gate. The position of the room was almost like

an overview point, allowing sight everywhere around the school.

"He's leaving? I thought he was going to join the club. Not really host club material, bu-"

"Why is he so popular?"

"He's a natural-"

"No training needed."

He stopped cold, voice stopping instantaneously, which was rare.

What?

Memories? That never happened, the twins, Kyouya, they never said any of those things. Even as I was

looking to them, their lips made no movements at all. How could that be? Am I going insane?

"Boss, you okay?"

Tamaki panned his eyes over the duo, Kaoru's concern giving him a chance to study them.

Hikaru sighed, turning to the teen not paying attention, yet still ahead of everyone.

"Kyouya, do something. He's scaring me."

Tamaki shook his head, smirk forming at his lips to kill any doubts his friends had.

"I'm fine. Does this breathtaking face li-"

"A little water never hurt anyone. Besides, people are always telling me that I'm dripping with good

looks."

Another memory. A memory that had never happened, something foreign and strange.

I was at a pond searching for something, something very important, yet it wasn't for me..

Tamaki tried his best to make sense of it all, yet he was cut off again.

"What's a matter? You're staring off into space. You're not falling for me, are you?"

"No way!"

Fujioka's voice? Why would he be with me?

Tamaki clenched his teeth, glancing towards the table in front of him. An object suddenly struck him as

odd. A small doll. A wooden doll. A used doll.

Pausing, he reached for the toy. With no breath escaping his lips, he flipped it to its back, revealing a

rather strange word.

"Blank?" He repeated, Hikaru and Kaoru standing up. They exchanged confused looks, glancing back to

their chief.

Tamaki ran a hand through his hair, feeling every lock tickling his skin.

This isn't making and sense! The twins never dyed their hair! They may be mischievous, but I never

remember any of these happening! I must be going insane!

"Senpai? Why do you keep widening your eyes?" Kaoru looked down to his hand, noticing the cursed

item. A smile formed on his lips.

"Hey, Hikaru," He called for his other half's attention.

"What is it, Kaoru?"

Kaoru held out the doll, chuckling as he spoke.

"Remember this thing-"

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Where did you get that doll?"

Ignroing the fact that his question was to ba answered, Tamaki piped up. He had obviously caught

them both off guard, as Kaoru nearly dropped the toy.

He held it out to Tamaki.

"We bought it from a black magic shop when we were kids. We wanted to curse our rotten old maid. It

didn't work, but we had fun trying to guess that hag's name." Kaoru laughed.

Tamaki shook his head.

"If it was for your maid, then why does it say "blank"?"

Hikaru snatched the doll up, admiring the dark worn-away wood.

"Like Kaoru said, we didn't know her name. We spent days guessing, but we decided to just put down

"Blank". It turned out to be some foreign name, so we wouldn't have been able to guess it anyway."

They laughed in unison, seeming to recall the memories quite clearly. Tamaki couldn't say the same for

spent a few seconds, debating the story over and over in his mind.

"Kyouya," He paced himself, staring across the room.

"When did we get that mannequin, and why is it wearing a woman's bathing suit?"

The teen continued on his calculator, not skipping a beat.

"We went to the beach, remember? The girls took it upon themselves to kidnap Honey-senpai, dragging

him all the way to the town shops. Going by what Honey-Senpai said, they had him try on all types of

girls' clothing."

He looked up, tapping his pen to his clipboard.

"They decided to buy him a swimsuit. It was a gift, so naturally, we kept it."

The door swung open, revealing a very tired Honey. Even as he rubbed his eyes, he muttered loud

enough for them to hear.

"It wasn't all that bad, Kyou-chan."

Mori nodded in agreement, though he was the one worrying the most at the time. Not a word any of

the hosts spoke could console the servant's heart.

Tamaki shook his head, glancing from Honey, to the bathing suit, and back to Honey again. Something

odd popped into his head.

"Well why does it look so big? He couldn't possibly fit into something that large."

Nothing they are saying is making any sense. None of their memories are matching up to mine! We DID

go to the beach, but something else happened... I can't quite put my finger on it, but, I learned

something important at the beach...

Kyouya glanced to the suit, a slightly confused glint in his eye.

"Oh yeah. I wonder why that is." Noting the fact as merely a side note, he went back to his work.

Honey shrugged, going for a slice of cake already waiting for him, fork and knife polished to perfection.

"Oh yeah, that is a bit big for him."

"I wonder why that is."

The twins approached the mannequin, though an unseen force seemed to stop them both.

"The ruffles help hide the fact that she's so flat-chested.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, why did you stop so suddenly?"

The twins widened their eyes, slowly turning back to their manager. Tamaki's smile increased ten-fold,

as the thought of his random memories was not a solo burden.

"You remember her too, don't you? She came to the beach with a swimsuit, and both of you know it."

He grunted, turning to the rest of them. Tamaki scowled, watching their confused stares.

"She was always here, always in this club with us. Her presence was what made this club! She helped

all of us-"

Hikaru clenched his teeth, stepping forward.

"Snap out of it, boss! This is stupid! Nonsense! There is only us-"

"Hikaru!" Kaoru launched a hand to his brother's shoulder, squeezing it lightly. His expressionless face

morphed into a sad smile.

"It's okay. I got the same feeling. Like, we abandoned a friend, right? I can feel it too," He reached to

his own chest, placing a knuckle across the breast.

"We, no, just me, I was so cruel to her. Hikaru,"

The twin backed off, eyes lowering to the tiled floor.

"calm down, Hikaru..."

Tamaki smiled, nodding.

"Her name.. It was.." With a black fog in his mind, Tamaki glanced to the window. His eyes widened, his

blood ran cold. The teen's entire body shook at the sight.

"Haruhi.."

A small figure walking down the path, a car waiting at the end. Her footsteps slow and measured. Her

final goodbye, yet no one was there to see her off. To beg her to stay. Her friends were all in the Host

club, remembering her existence.

Tamaki took off, letting the door slam into the wall as he whipped the wood open. It didn't matter,

nothing else mattered, nothing but Haruhi.

"Boss!" Hikaru went to follow, but was stopped. He turned back, seeing Kyouya had finally put down

his clipboard. A slight smirk played on his lips.

"Let him go. This is his time to remember." Even with those words, Hikaru couldn't put down the part of

him wanting to sprint out and towards the gate. He sighed, plopping himself into a chair. Honey smiled,

placing his utensils to the empty plate.

"Tama-chan will make it, no matter what." Mori cocked his head slightly.

"What makes you so sure?" He spoke lowly, but Honey could hear every word.

He looked up, smile even larger, chuckles coming out.

"Because he HAS to make it, Takashi!"

The large school helped the teen very little. With each step and twist, and turn, he was losing time.

Precious time that could never be replaced. Time without Haruhi. Rounding the final corner, calves

burning with each stride, Tamaki picked up his pace. Looming at the end of the pathway, very close to

her car, was her. The light of his life. His reason for getting up every morning with such a rush. His

reason for fidgeting at the very last class. His Haruhi. His irreplaceable Haruhi.

Tamaki watched as the car door opened, allowing the girl a place of entrance. She took a step,

unaware of the teen bounding towards her.

With her foot reaching into the car, Tamaki let his voice reach from the very bottom of his oxygen-

starved lungs.

"Haruhi!" He screamed, the girl pausing, withdrawing her foot. Tamaki clenched his teeth, feelings of

regret and heartache spilling all over, nearly sending tears to his eyes.

He reached forward, hand inches from the girl's. Fingers nearly meeting, but she was gone.

He awoke with a startle, shooting his head from his folded arms. Tamaki blinked in shock, the reality of

the dream finally dawning on him. It didn't happen. That was all it was, a dream. He was in the host

club, though it was far from it's glory. It was after hours, and he had stayed to help with cleanup. Not a

single delighted chuckle filled the air.

Even with such information, the bottled-up feeling still remained within his chest. Closing his eyes, he

lowered his head back to the table.

"Senpai?" That voice.

Tamaki slowly raised his head, meeting eye to eye with the person he had fought so hard to remember.

The girl who had been so alone without her friends, the girl who had somehow made him feel so alone

without her.

Her short brown hair moved slightly as she paused to examine the teen. She frowned, squeezing her

books in annoyance.

"Look at you, sleeping while we bust our butts cleaning." Haruhi sighed, shaking her head and beginning

to walk.

"Why did you even come?"

Tamaki gasped, pushing his chair out and jumping to his feet. Without thinking twice, he approached

Haruhi, wrapping his arms around her in an unexplained embrace.

"Senpai-" She began, feeling slightly smothered.

"Don't you ever do that to me again, okay?"

She stopped herself, hearing the slight crack in his voice. Was he crying?

Haruhi shifted her eye, trying her best to catch a glimpse of his face. It was a fruitless attempt, as he

held her from behind. "This isn't another one of your stupid lines, is i-"

"I want you to promise.." He muttered, releasing her. Tamaki turned quickly, wiping his eyes with his

sleeve. He looked back with a smile. Not just any smile, a smile that Haruhi could never think of

forgetting.

"I want you to promise you will always be in this room, no matter what."

They stood, a silence between the both of them. With a chuckle, Tamaki turned his back to walk away.

"Never mind about it. It's no-"

"I promise."

Haruhi took her chance to but in, this time, stopping his foot. She continued, watching as he turned to

face her.

"I don't know what brought this on, Senpai, but no matter what you may think.." She glanced over

towards the twins in the distance. They were playing some sort of invisible ink trick on Kyouya, happy

smirks plastered to their faces.

"and no matter what I had thought, I really do love this. I may not have said it before, but I do. There

isn't another place I would rather be." Haruhi smiled, closing her eyes.

"So I promise, senpai."

The bottle of feelings overflowed, spilling throughout the entire room. He launched to the girl, rubbing

his cheek to hers in a loving manner.

"You're so cute! Amazingly cute! I would never let you leave the host club, Haruhi!"

"Argh! Senpai, get off of me! Someone, help!"

Sorry it took so long, but it's finally here, and it's finally over, as all things must end. Thank you all for baring with me. I suppose I should move on, as you all will. again,

-Thank You for Reading-


End file.
